new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
2024.04.18: Finding lab space
The bar has a city map spread on it and a "Closed" sign on the door to keep the humans out. Other citizens of New Albion have their own, more obscure, means of accessing the space. A legal pad and pen are in easy reach, with notes scribbled thereon. The map is pinned down at the corners by tumblers. Victoria steps up to the bar and leans down to peer at the map and notes. "You have been busy, I see. What task takes you from your songs?" "City planning and management. The alleged house of kings may control the titles but someone has to actually manage the assets." She points to a spot on the map just on the edge of the entertainment district, nearly tipped into the city's heart. "This might be a good spot for your research facility." "That is...on the edge of Ventrue territory, no? I am new, so I ask." "It is, but he technically owns almost every inch of territory anyway." There is a dry, tolerant amusement in her voice, as if she is perpetually mildly exasperated with Prince Gordon as an equal partner. "He said it was to be in our territory. He did not insist it was to be in the heart of the district. All of the light industry is on his side of the imaginary line. It only makes sense." "Oh, I agree. I hardly want a laboratory in the center of the most fashionable district in town, and I doubt you do either." "No access to employees." An agreeable nod. "The laboratory will have some mortal employees I am sure, for appearances. Nothing too large. But the majority of the work I will handle." Victoria frowns delicately. "It would not do to have such a business only open at night. Someone needs to answer the phones, as it were." "Exactly. Shall we tour the district?" "I was hoping you would suggest it. I would appreciate knowing the territory a bit better so I do not feel so out of place." Doris nods and rolls up the map, then picks up her legal pad. "This way, then. Going out the back keeps customers from getting ideas." Victoria joins Doris in leaving the bar and listens intently. The back alley is nondescript and almost unpleasantly clean. Doris locks up, pocketing the keys and then smoothing down her skirts. "This way. I hope you find our couple of blocks to your liking." "A place need not be large to be productive and influential." "Influence is what women such as you and I require." A sly smile. The neighborhood is very similar to arts and brewery districts in smallish cities all over the country. Quirky shops, surprisingly trendy non-chain restaurants, places to meet and mingle. Upscale apartments. Studios to let. Off in the distance are the warehouse-shaped buildings of the back lots of Bon Vivant Studios. Victoria motions to the distant buildings. "Are any of those also within the area?" "They belong to Ms. Whitehull. Her film company." "Ah. I see." Victoria pauses, frowning. "The Ventrue have handed you a conundrum. Mine is no gallery or studio or fashionable shop." "He is testing us both." "Of course he is." "Seven years and he still thinks I am only ornamental..." "Perhaps we can sponsor some sort of science-based art show in a local gallery. Later, that is. To incorporate the laboratory into the area, once we find a place for it. This can be made to work. The location remains the challenge. Have you any ideas?" "This way..." More side streets. The near distance fills with views of tall, graceful office buildings. "There is some underdeveloped land that might suit, but I leave it in your hands to tell me if I have guessed correctly ." The lots in question are possibly sufficient for a small office building and a parking lot generous enough to take shipments if taken together. Victoria turns slowly, giving the lots a close inspection. "Yes...this may do. The place has potential. We could build something here, nothing large, with appropriate ventilation and a generator for backup power. And there should be enough room for employee parking and deliveries. Yes. This could work." She looks back at Doris. "One hopes the Ventrue may be made to see the potential as well, and soon. I have a feeling the residents of this city may keep me quite busy with their requests." "Oh? Have you opened for business so soon?" Doris pulls her phone out of her other pocket and proceeds to tap out a few text messages. Victoria smiles. "Enoch may have been right about this city. I shall have to remember to tell him so." "I am a woman who prefers elegant solutions that avoid collateral damage, Ms. Marsden. If you are of like mind, I assure you we shall get on famously well." There is a lofted eyebrow and a wry smile to accompany the statement. "I appreciate the clever solution that addresses multiple concerns." "We have an accord..." Doris sketches a bow. Victoria gives a deep, respectful nod. "So it would seem. Do we now contact the Ventrue and point their pockets in a suitable direction?" "Already accomplished. Technology is occasionally useful. May I interest you in a glass of wine in the comfort of my lair?" Yes, she did just refer to the piano bar as hers and a lair. It serves many purposes beyond being sacred neutral territory, it seems. "You may, particularly if it is that lively little red you served before." "Luckily, I have more than one bottle and the ability to acquire more." She rather companionably offers her arm to the other woman in a gesture of camaraderie. Victoria takes the proffered arm with what might almost be a curtsey, an amused expression on her face. "Thank you again for the tour." "You forgive me for skipping the boring bits? Shooting schedules being what they are, I never know if it is seemly to just drop by." "That can be explored later. I simply needed an outline to fill in." Category:Logs